


Vamplock (one shot)

by The13thdoctorwatson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Vampire Sherlock, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The13thdoctorwatson/pseuds/The13thdoctorwatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John had always felt there was something strange about Sherlock. But even in his wildest dreams he would've never thought he was a thing of legend, a creature of the night, a monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vamplock (one shot)

Sherlock was still asleep, it was an unusual occurrence for me to be awake before him. In fact it seemed like he never slept, going into his room late and walking up before me. I took this time as an opportunity. Google became my best friend for the time being as I sipped on my tea.

I searched simply Sherlock Holmes, something I had searched countless times before. The usual websites came up and nothing more. "Let's have some fun." I laughed and cleared the search bar. Typing this time Mycroft Holmes. Article after article apeared about his contributions to the British Government and his other accomplishments. One article however caught my eye. It was on the twelfth page of results and seemed to be amaturely written. I clicked it and began to read. 

Save the article now! It will be deleted and I will probably be killed. Don't read until you save! Quick before it's gone.

I ignored the various pleading and scrolled down to when the article actually began. 

The detective Sherlock Holmes and his entire family are not humans.

What are they then aliens? I laughed to myself. 

They are immortal, there are vague accounts of cases solved hundreds of years ago by this man, most details have been lost however but from what is depicted it was solved the same way he solves them now. Both of the Holmes brothers have jobs that allow them to work mostly on their own, Mycroft's job gives him security, and Sherlocks gives him easy access to blood and murder. My theory is that he is a vampire. 

"What are you reading John?" Shelrock was behind me and a slammed the lab top shut.

"Some Harry Potter." I lied. Why I chose that I am not sure. 

"Not a true story." He laughed.

The laugh was strange, as though it had a double meaning to it and perhaps it did. Sherlock strutted around the flat in his usual manner. He couldn't be a vampire,I had been living with him for years now, if he was shouldn't he have bit me by now? Maybe not, maybe he didn't need me, he could use his murder victims instead. 

I shook the thoughts from my head and focused on the mornign paper instead, I would check that site again later. The table was quiet as we ate plain toast and drank our tea. Sherlock was full of his usual buzz as he finished his breakfast and began searching for cases. As he was focused on his own computer I pulled mine back up, the website, however, was gone. I aggressively clicked around the screen but it was blank. "Shit" I mumbled under my breath. 

"Pardon?" Sherlock stood behind me once more. "Your wizard story went missing? Too bad." He pouted his lips and was off once more. 

"Sherlock?" I turned slowly from the screen. "Can your brother control what is on the internet?"

"I suppose." He looked up at me and smiled. "Why do you ask John?"

"Can I borrow your phone Sherlock?"

"What for?"

"Personal reason, mine is dead."

Sherlock reached into his pocket and flung it at me in one swift move. I pretended to be sending a text but instead I searched through his. 

The Woman: it doesn't really matter to me -SH

Mycroft: deleted -M

Exactly what I had been looking for, a message from Mycroft. It must be true then, that Mycroft could delete things straight from the internet. I should've saved that page after all. 

"You have what you need now John." Sherlock was standing in front of me with his arm extended. 

"Stay back!" I retreated until I hit the wall. "I'm warning you sherlock." I pulled my gun out from my coat and aimed it at his head. 

"If I can jump of a building and live" he chucked and sent shivers down my spine. "Shot me John, it will hurt but I won't die." 

My hands shook as I tried to keep a steady grip on the gun. "What are you Sherlock?" 

"You've done your research you tell me." 

"Va-va-vampire?"

"Game over John let's go Lestrade needs us." He smiled and walked down the stairs. 

"What?" I shouted, racing after him at an alarming pace. "What?" 

"You don't really believe my family are vampires do I you John?"

"N-no" I shook my head. "I guess not." 

I kept a close eye on him the rest of the day, he was no more unusual than most days. He pranced around excited about the murder and revealing clues nobody else would've noticed. The idea of him being a vampire remained strong however. His text, the site going missing, it could just be one of Sherlocks games, but it could be so much more. 

That night we both sat in our usual chairs, Sherlock was enticed in a reading of his and I was watching him. He didn't have fangs, nor did he burn in sunlight, nor sparkle like nowadays vampires seemed to do. He was just a strange man living in his own world. But he was wise beyond his years. Not even forty and he seemed to know all the answers to the universe, besides the solar system. Neither him not Mycroft seemed to take interest in females, perhaps it was because they had had their run centuries ago. "Sherlock?" I spoke at last. He looked up from his book not saying a word. "What are you?"

"Consulting detective John we've been over this"

"No. What are you?" 

"I am fire, I am death." He stood from his chair and walked closer to me. "I am not mortal." He gave a sly smile revealing to me sharp teeth that I had never noticed before. "I've wanted this for so long."

He rested his hand along my shoulder as I shook in fear. His other hand pushed back on my head, leaving my neck a feasting ground for him. "Sherlock please" my voice trembled. 

"Don't cry John, I hate it when they cry." He blew on my neck sending shivers down my spine. 

"Sherlock!"

He rested his mouth just above my vein and pierced through the skin. I let out a scream of agony before passing out. I woke up in a spin of confusion. Sherlock sat in his chair, blood dripping from his lips. 

"I'm a vampire?" I shouted. "Sherlock!" Tears filled my eyes. "No I had a life planned. I cannot be a vampire! Damn I have a craving for blood now! Ahh! Sherlock give me-"

"Oh shut up." Sherlock shook me until I was quiet. "Look." He led me to the mirror above the fireplace and tilted my neck, revealing two bumps smaller than the size of a mosquito bite. "Stop being such a baby John, you are as human as ever."

"But-but-but you bit me!"

"You read to much John." He situated himself back into his chair and focused back on his readings. 

I paced the flat, running my fingers along the faint bumps. I was flat mates with a vampire, and I had a lot to learn about him. Perhaps someday I could even become one like him, once I found out how everything worked. But for now we went on I with life in our usual, none vampiric way.


End file.
